Tawna
Tawna is a character from the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. She appeared prominently in only two Crash games: ''Crash Bandicoot'' and Crash Boom Bang!. She has cameo appearances in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Twinsanity. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' In the first Crash Bandicoot game, after being captured, she became another creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapes, falling out a window and waking up on N. Sanity Island. However, he is driven by the motivation to win the heart of the female bandicoot, so he decides to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Throughout the game, Tawna is used as a hostage in order to get Crash to come back - Tawna Tokens can be acquired from opening crates, and once three are collected, they teleport Crash to the treetops. There, Tawna is waiting until Crash gets close, where he is teleported away from her reach. A picture of Tawna is seen in The Great Hall and can be seen only if the player has acquired at least six gems. In the end, she is either reunited with Crash on Cortex's blimp or on a balcony (canonically the former). ''Warped'' and The Wrath of Cortex. There is a picture of Tawna in Crash's house on the fireplace, meaning that he may still have feelings for her. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Tawna only makes a cameo appearance as a picture that appears on the sign of Moulin Cortex. In a deleted scene, Dingodile was going to have dinner with Tawna in his cabin as opposed to just reading a book. ''Crash Boom Bang! She is an unlockable playable character in this game. ''Mind Over Mutant There is a poster of Tawna inside Crash's house on Wumpa Island. Manga Tawna is mentioned several times and makes cameos in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. When Crash wakes up to see where Tawna is, he finds a note saying that she's gone off with Pinstripe. She is seen when Crash is daydreaming about being irresistible and saving the world. When Crash is crying about Tawna, he mistakes Coco (who visits) for Tawna. Her design is different in the manga, looking more like an anime female than her bandicoot design. Gallery epilogue.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash Bandicoot and Tawna from Crash Bandicoot. Tawna Bandicoot.jpg|Tawna being held captive in Crash Bandicoot. Great_hall.jpg|A picture of Tawna on the wall in The Great Hall. Crashtawnacelebrate.png Untitled-2.png Tawna.gif|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|A Tawna token from Crash Bandicoot. Tawna T.png|A Tawna token from Crash Bandicoot. tawnabash.png|Tawna's prototype model in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna E3.png|E3 Prototype. TawnaTokenE3.png|A Tawna token from the E3 prototype. Japanese Tawna Crash 1.png Tawnatwincameo.png|Tawna's cameo in Crash Twinsanity. Chtawnacbb.png|Tawna as she appears in Crash Boom Bang! mangatawna.png|Tawna as she appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Tawna2.gif|Concept art of Tawna. Tawnasketch.gif|More concept art of Tawna. Tawna finalized concept art.jpg|Concept art of Tawna in her finalized design. Trivia *According to Naughty Dog, Tawna's design was based off celebrity Pamela Anderson, for her blonde hair and breast size. *Tawna is shorter in Crash Boom Bang!. *After Crash Bandicoot, Naughty Dog removed her from the series because they were not happy with her forced redesign, as she did not closely resemble their original intentions. Her removal was also due to complaints from Universal Interactive about her being too inappropriate for a family game and was thought to be a sexual themed character for mature audiences. According to character designer Charles Zembillas, Sony of Japan also pushed for a more family-friendly ally for Crash during the second game, leading to Coco being created. *It was explained on Naughty Dog's old website that her general disappearance in the series was due to her leaving Crash for Pinstripe not long after the events of the first game, although it isn't known if this was written as a joke. The manga adaptation of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back also suggests this to be the case. The Japanese ending of Crash Bash elaborates further and strongly implies that Tawna ended up coming back to him. *She is the first female character to appear in the series. *Tawna was originally named Karmen. *Tawna's skirt was originally green before they changed it to a dark blue. Her muzzle also had no skin tan, her entire face being orange furred. However, some points in the final game, such as The Great Hall, display her in her original color scheme. *Tawna wears sneakers identical to that of Crash's. She was originally wearing high heels in her concept art, but the change was never explained. *She has the same body structure as Isabella. *She never had any dialog at all since her first appearance (though has game-play grunts in Crash Boom Bang), making her one of the first silent allies in the series and the only female overall. *Tawna is one of the five playable female characters. The other four are Coco, Yaya, Nina, and Pasadena. *In Skylanders Academy she was mentioned in the episode called The Skylands Are Falling! when Crash said that he was going to find her and save the world from Dr. Cortex. Category:Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Character Cameos Category:Females Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Mutants